


Best of Friends

by Canary620



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary620/pseuds/Canary620
Summary: Cisco had been bottling up feelings towards his best friend what happens when he tells her how he fells.





	Best of Friends

Caitlin Snow is my best friend and has been for a long time. But recently I think I have fallen in love with her. Caitlin, she is to good for me I mean she is smart and kind and so beautiful.

"Hey, what are you up to today Cisco? You look kinda like you were engulfed in your thoughts a bit to much again buddy.

"Oh uhh, just working on a new gadget that should make fighting all of these meta-humans a bit easier on you. "I responded trying not to let on about what I was really thinking about.

"Uhh huh."Barry skeptically says. And then something clicks in that darn speedsters mind."You love her."

"What I don't know what on earth you are talking about Barry."Oh, crap was I really being that obvious.

"So you do love Caitlin." He states.

"Fine yes I am in love with my best friend."I all but yell out at him."Barry what do I do I can hardly stay in the same room as Cait let alone try to carry on a normal conversation."

"Well, You  _need_ to tell her how you feel." And that was exactly what I didn't want to hear from him.

"NO, Barry that would ruin our whole entire friendship."

"Well telling her could ruin your whole entire friendship or it could make it into something even better." And with that, the peppy speedster left in a gust of wind.

Now I really have some thinking to do.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Later that day on my way out of the building Caitlin found me.

"Cisco Ramon" she yelled at me. Oh boy, she is mad."Why on earth have you been avoiding me."

Oh crap, what do I tell her that I have been avoiding you since I am in love with you? No, that won't work.

"I umm wasn't feeling well."

"Well, when you are done lying to me you know where to find me."

Great, now she is mad at me for avoiding her dang it. I am such an idiot.

The whole drive back to my apartment was spent trying to figure out how I can fix what I just screwed up between us. I can't be dating her if she is mad at me.

* * *

* * *

Back at my apartment, I had a lot of thinking to do. 

After a  _long_ game of trying to figure out how she would react to this news, I decided that to heck with it. I really need to tell her, and that is exactly what I am going to do.

I picked up my phone and before any logic in my brain could stop me I texted her. **Hey, Cait do you want to go to Jitters I have something to tell you Which should make up for all of my odd behavior.**

Her response, as usual, was almost instant. **Sure, but you better have a good explanation for ignoring me Francisco.** Wow she really is mad at me she never calls me that.

Ok. Ok. Now all I got to do is tell my best friend in the whole wide world that I am in love with her, and how sorry I am for ignoring her. God I hope this doesn't go as bad as I think it will.

* * *

* * *

The next day I walked into Jitters and ordered me and Caitlin's usual coffees and sat down to wait.

She showed up at seven on the dot. She looked so beautiful.

"So, Cisco what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know how to say this but I-I have been in love with you for a while now." Caitlin looked at me really confused so it gave me time to babble on even more."Okay look I know that all of your other attempts at trying to date after Ronnie went really bad so I don't really expect you to feel the same way. I just thought that you should know."

She looked at me baffled and then she finally started to talk."Cisco I-I have been in love with you too. For a while now."

"Wait really"All of a sudden my day was starting to turn around. She nodded her head.

Then before I could say any other stupid thing she kissed me on the lips. Oh, my god, she is actually kissing me. I never thought that this would actually happen.

When we broke apart both slightly breathless I said."I really want to be your boyfriend but if you aren't ready then that is okay. Just please tell me if it is possible."

"Oh my god yes I would love that Cisco and I love you."

Now we were both smiling actually smiling we haven't done that in a while. Or at least not really since the accelerator.

And then my meta app goes off totally ruining the moment. But it doesn't matter because now I know that she feels the same way.

No matter what happens from here on out. Killer Frost, Reverb whatever we can face it together. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
